websitterfandomcom-20200213-history
Script: MediaWiki
Have you ever wanted a site like Wikipedia? Do you have a web hosting account? This is the exact same software as Wikipedia, and it's absolutely free! MediaWiki is used by businesses, and people taking notes alike. It's also the very basic software that Wikia made extreme modifications to, and is exactly what Websitter wikia itself is based on. If you don't like messing with database options, you can use an automatic installer that most hosts offer, unless they don't have it on their installer. MediaWiki is easy to install, and uses very basic knowledge of database tables to connect to the web server. After these tables have been connected, you are scott-free the rest of the way. If you don't want to do this at all, go to Wikia. You will find guidance there. Weaknesses The only two weaknesses are the code for editing the pages of a wiki, and for more advanced users, installing extensions. Wikia also has solved the problem with their new editor, making it easier for people to edit pages, especially ones that are just beginners. New users will be thrilled when they come to Wikia, as they will find it pleasing to edit other wikis, and create their own! As Wikia has grown from its requests, it now has an automatic installer, and it will lead you through the steps. This is the one solution to the prblem, but not all users know about it! Wikia's only weakness is how the code for their features is too Wikia-specific. The code is available at http://www.wikia-code.com. Users must use this to create their own builds of the software, as it uses the subversion repository. Strengths MediaWiki has many strengths, but its one main strength is running large sites like Wikipedia. These sites are large enough to take over 1,000 desktop computers, because of the storage size of the pages and database, and the bandwidth would take up even more. MediaWiki is able to handle that much, as Wikipedia and its sister sites have proven. MediaWiki continues to advance, more progressively. The other thing about MediaWiki: it can handle categories, system messages, css changes in-wiki, and user talk pages and discussion pages. It comes free bundled in PHP, and works best with MySQL. PHP code used in it is open source, plus it can use different storage systems, and it can use other database types other than MySQL. It also is a good runner-up for taking notes in large amounts, and then can be put on a private site and made public later. This option is given only when you install MediaWiki yourself, so if you have no experience, find a paid wiki hosting service to create one for you. Wikia is also one of MediaWikis greatest strengths. It runs the base part of MediaWiki, with extensions and skins taking over it's normal looks and features. Safe to say, MediaWiki does well in programming for the most advnaced users. Users can learn how to create extensions that will provide functionality.that suits them best and then release it to the MediaWiki subversion repository. This sums it up, MediaWiki is probably the most versatile software for wikis that is known today. Reviews "An extreme good job with the software, but could you make it a little more user friendly?" 17morgm 23:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Script